


A Familiar Feeling

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Requests: Hi! If it’s okay I would like to request a Samandriel x reader where like you and the Winchesters go to a bar after a hunt and you start to flirt with a guy which ends up with a very jealous angel. Could it end with smut please? AND Could you write an imagine based on the Dirty Supernatural Imagine ‘Imagine Samandriel being your guardian angel and getting turned on by the way you dance when you listen to music.’





	A Familiar Feeling

Warnings: Language, smut, public sex, jealous!Samandriel, POV switches between Reader’s and Samandriel’s

Fic:

Your guardian angel had been glued to your side ever since you meet him. He was quiet and shy, even around you, but he was fierce when he needed to be. Despite his shyness, you’d tried your best to bring him out of his shell. You’d started teaching him about pop culture, emotions, and fashion in an attempt to make him feel more at home. Luckily, he was a fast learner and the wiener hut uniform he used to wear was long gone.

After all of the time you’d spent with him, you were starting to fall for him, though you were sure he didn’t feel the same. You’d hinted at your feelings more than once and Samandriel never responded with anything more than a small smile or a polite reply. Maybe it had something to do with guardian angels maintaining a polite distance from those they protected, or maybe he simply wasn’t interested in you, but either way, you’d given up hoping he’d ever feel something for you.

Your latest hunt with the Winchesters had gone surprisingly smoothly; though, with Samandriel by your side, hunts never went drastically wrong. Once the monster had been killed, you suggested going to a bar and the Winchesters readily agreed. Samandriel agreed to come along as well, but something told you that he wasn’t exactly happy about it.

“Thanks, Dean,” you say as he comes back with the drinks and hands one to you.

“No problem, Sweetheart,” Dean replies with a wink. You can’t help but smile back. Your smile falters, however, when you notice Samandriel’s eyes narrowed at Dean. You weren’t sure what Dean had done to offend the angle, but Samandriel clearly wasn’t pleased.

“Here’s to a successful hunt,” Sam says, raising his beer bottle. You and Dean raise your bottles in response, clicking them together. Samandriel is a little slower to respond, but raises his bottle as well.

Sitting with the boys, you discuss how well the hunt went and how you planned on relaxing once you got back to the motel. Dean, of course, mentioned picking up a one night stand and if you didn’t have Samandriel with you, you’d be right on board. Since you were sharing a room with the angel, however, you thought it might be invasive to bring a guy back to your room. That didn’t mean you couldn’t have a little fun while you were out.

One of your favorite songs comes on and you instantly begin tapping your foot along to the beat. Finally, you stand from your seat. “Anyone care to dance?” you ask. Samandriel looks up at you, swallows thickly, and shakes his head no. “Dean?” you ask, “Sam?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Sam answers.

“I - uh - I better not,” Dean replies.

“Well, your loss,” you shrug. Heading out to an empty space, you begin swaying your hips in time with the music. You let your hands roam over your body as you move, losing yourself to the music.

“Mind if I join you?” a man asks.

“Sure,” you tell him, reaching for his hand and pulling him in close.

***

Samandriel’s heart raced as he watched her sway from side to side. Her hands comb through her hair and Samandriel wanted nothing more than to feel what she was feeling, her body under his fingertips. What must it feel like to be so close to her? Hand in hand, skin on skin. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. The way she moved entranced him. It did other things to him as well, things angels weren’t supposed to feel when it came to humans.

“Somebody’s got a crush,” Dean comments, pulling Samandriel out of his trance.

“I do not,” Samandriel grumbles like a child.

“Dude, it’s obvious you like her,” Dean tells him, “You don’t have to pretend.”

“Of course I like her, she’s my human,” Samandriel answers as if that were as far as his feelings for Y/N went.

“Sounds a little possessive,” Dean mutters.

“Hey,” Sam says, trying to avert a fight before one can begin, “Why don’t you ask her to dance, Samandriel?”

“She wouldn’t want me,” Samandriel answers, “Besides, she’s taught me about music, but she’s never taught me to dance. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“That’s ok,” Sam tries to help, “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“Do you think if I -” Samandriel begins, but is cut off by Dean.

“Too late,” Dean interrupts, “Should’ve made your move.” Samandriel isn’t sure what Dean means, but when he turns back to Y/N, he finds her in the arms of another man.

He was tall and surely Y/N found him handsome. The man had his hands all over Y/N’s body, which was enough to rile the angel in the first place, but what made it worse was the fact that Y/N seemed to be enjoying it. She stands with her back pressed against the man’s chest, her head resting against his shoulder. Her hands reach behind her, holding the nape of the man’s neck, threading into his hair. A familiar feeling begins to build within Samandriel, jealousy.

“Sitting here pining for her isn’t going to do you any good,” Dean tells the angel.

“Tell her how you feel,” Sam suggests, “I have a feeling she might feel the same about you.”

Samandriel barely hears their words. All he can focus on is the pounding in his ears as the jealousy he feels takes control.

***

“Any plans for tonight?” the man asks you, making you chuckle.

“I don’t even know your name,” you reply.

“It’s Evan,” he tells you.

“Nice to meet you, Evan,” you reply, “But I still don’t know your full name.”

“I can tell you my last name, my mother’s maiden name, and my birthday if you want to know it,” Evan answers.

“Throw in your social security number and we’ve got a deal,” you tease, making him laugh. Turning in his arms, you’re about to continue flirting, but a low voice stops you.

“Take your hands off her,” you hear Samandriel growl.

“Who the Hell are you?” Evan asks the angel.

“I said, take your hands off her,” Samandriel repeats. His body is rigid, hands fisted at his sides.

“I’m so sorry,” you apologize to Evan as you push yourself away from him. Grabbing the front of Samandriel’s jacket, you drag him towards the exit. “What the Hell has gotten into you?” you ask him angrily as you round the corner into the parking lot beside the bar.

“Nothing,” Samandriel answers, “I just didn’t like the way he touched you, or the way he looked at you.”

“What does it matter to you?” you ask, your voice rising, “Your job is to keep things from hurting me right? Well, he wasn’t hurting me. I wanted him to touch me and it wasn’t your place to interfere.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” he tells you.

“Why the Hell not?” you shout.

“Because,” he answers, not caring to elaborate before he closes the distance between the two of you and presses his lips to yours.

Pressing your hands against his chest, you push him away, your eyes wide with surprise. “What the fuck was that?” you question.

“I want you,” he replies, his hands finding their way to your hips, “I’ve never wanted anyone so badly.”

“Bullshit,” you accuse as you pull away, “I’ve given you plenty of opportunity to show that you feel something for me and you never have, so why now? Because some guy made you jealous?”

“Yes - no,” Samandriel answers, losing his confidence, “I mean, yes, I was jealous, but that’s not why I love you.”

“Love me?” you ask, taken aback, “You don’t love me. Care about me, maybe, want to protect me, sure, but you don’t love me.”

“I do, and I have for a long time,” Samandriel tries to explain as his usual quiet self begins to return, “But I didn’t know how to tell you or even how to express what I was feeling. Sam and Dean said that I should tell you how I feel before it’s too late. I’m sorry if I ruined things for you, or if you hate me for it.”

“Sam, I don’t hate you,” you sigh, “I - I’m fucking in love with you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks.

“Because you didn’t seem interested in me,” you reply.

“It wasn’t that,” he tells you, “I just didn’t understand.”

“But now you do?” you question.

“Very much so,” Samandriel answers, “Please, Y/N, forgive me.” What he was telling you was true, you could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn’t lying. He loved you; he was just too shy to ever tell you, until jealousy got the better of him that is.

“I forgive you,” you tell him, “Can you forgive me?” Taking a step forward, you close the distance between you, your hands fisting into the front of his jacket.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” he replies.

“No?” you ask teasingly, letting one hand slide up his chest and to the nape of his neck, “Not even for making you jealous? For letting a stranger put his hands all over me? For putting my hands all over him?”

Samandriel growls softly, his hands reaching for your waist. You let him pull you closer, a possessiveness dictating his actions. You cup his cheek in one hand, fisting the other into his hair. “I love you,” he tells you.

“But did you forgive me?” you press.

“Yes, I -“ he begins. Before he gets the chance to finish, you capture his lips. He hums and pulls you closer as you deepen the kiss. Fisting a hand into his shirt, you begin walking backward, leading him to your car. Samandriel eagerly follows you, quickly caging you between himself and the hood of the car. He lifts you up, sitting you on the hood with your legs to either side of his body.

You’d never seen him act like this before. His instincts were taking over, lust and desire driving him. Pulling at his clothes, you coax his jacket from his shoulders, discarding it to the asphalt. You reach for his shirt next, tugging it up. Samandriel reaches down, pulling up the hem of his shirt until the material is over his head. As soon as the shirt is discarded, Samandriel leans down, pushing you to lie down again at the hood of the car. The cold of the metal seeps through the material of your shirt, cooling your body.

“My human,” Samandriel growls before pressing his lips to yours. Keeping one forearm beside your head, he uses his free hand to unbutton your shirt. You run your hands down his body, feeling his bare skin beneath your fingertips.

“Yours,” you whisper as he breaks the kiss and begins leaving kisses down your neck.

“Mine,” he growls in response, his hand exploring every inch of your exposed skin as if he’s mapping you out. You let your hands travel lower, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. “Y/N,” he groans as you reach into his boxers, wrapping your hand around his hard length. His hips press forward, pushing his cock into your hand.

“I need you,” you moan, “Samandriel, please.” He straightens himself up, his hands reaching for the button of your jeans. Lifting your hips, you help him as he tugs down your pants and panties, kicking your shoes from your feet. Samandriel pushes down his jeans and boxers just far enough for his hard cock to spring free.

Pressing his hand to your chest, he pushes you back against the hood. He leans down over you, one forearm beside of your head, the other reaching down to take hold of his cock. “Mine,” Samandriel growls again as he pushes into you.

“My angel,” you moan, fingers digging into the skin of his back as your walls stretch around him. You gasp as he pushes deep inside you, sheathing himself inside you to the hilt.

“My human,” he groans loudly. With how shy he’d always been, you were surprised how careless he’d become. You were out in the open, where anyone might catch you, and Samandriel couldn’t care less.

His lips press to yours in a fervent kiss as his thrusts pick up speed. Taking one of his hands, you guide it to your breast, giving him permission to touch you. He reaches beneath the material of your bra, freeing your breast and squeezing the flesh. Your car rocks beneath you with each of Samandriel’s thrusts, each one rougher than the last.

“Samandriel,” you moan, the knot in your stomach tightening. Your fingers dig deeper into his skin as he brings you closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

“Y/N,” he groans, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, “My human.” One of his hands fists into your hair, his lips pressing roughly to yours. His cock twitches and throbs inside you, both of you nearing your ends.

“Oh, Samandriel,” you moan, “Samandriel!” You cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Pleasure courses through you and you grasp at his shoulders, holding onto him as your body shudders.

“Y/N!” Samandriel shouts as he comes undone. He pulls you close as he spills himself inside you, face nestled into the crook of your neck in order to stifle his groans. His thrusts prolong your high as well as his own until you both begin to recover. Samandriel pulls himself from you, but stays close, keeping you wrapped up in his arms, his face still nestled in the crook of your neck. “I should’ve told you how I felt sooner,” Samandriel whispers as he comes down from his high.

You chuckle, running your hands through his hair before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. His smile turns into a frown as you begin regressing yourself. “We can’t stay out here like this,” you explain, “Someone might catch us.”

“Oh,” Samandriel says, his cheeks turning bright red as he realizes what he’d just done and where he’d done it.

“Come on,” you prompt, “Let’s get dressed, go back inside, and say goodnight to Sam and Dean.”

“And then?” Samandriel asks.

“And then we can go back to our motel room,” you answer, “So we can work on that jealousy you’re feeling.”


End file.
